Durazno
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Durazno  Del lat. duracĭnus   1  m. Melocotonero.  2  m. Flor de dicho árbol.  3  m. En el significado de las flores: Declaración de amor. Humildad.


**·**

**Durazno**

**·**

_Durazno:_

_(Del lat. _duracĭnus_)._

_(1) m. Melocotonero. Nombre genérico de varias especies de árboles, como el melocotonero, el pérsico y el duraznero_

_(2) m. Flor de este árbol._

_(3) m. En el lenguaje de las flores: Declaración de amor. Humildad._

_·_

-Ey, ¿a dónde vas, Tiger? –Antonio se giró hacia él, sorprendido de verle dirigirse hacia la salida tan pronto-. ¿No vienes hoy a tomar algo? Vamos a ir Nathan, Keith y yo, a ver si arrastramos a Karina o a alguien más –admitió con una sonrisa.

-No, no… hoy tengo cosas que hacer- Kotetsu sonrió un poco, alzando una mano a modo de disculpa.

-Ah, está bien –aceptó Antonio. Normalmente Kotetsu solía ir con ellos pero parecía que tenía prisa-. ¡Que te vaya bien entonces!

-Pasadlo bien –les deseó, despidiéndose de todos los demás, agitando la mano.

Salió del edificio, afuera hacía un poco de frío, ya era otoño, se notaba en las calles, la gente había comenzado a sacar los abrigos. Había una pequeña floristería a un lado de la plaza. Un puestecito con ruedas con una pequeña anciana detrás sentada, rodeada de flores: claveles, rosas rojas, intensas, pensamientos, girasoles, tulipanes de todos los colores, ramilletes de romero… Con solo pasar junto a ella el aroma de las flores te embargaba, invadiendo todos tus sentidos. Se detuvo frente a ella.

-Buenas tardes, Kotetsu –sonrió la mujer. Ya se habían hecho conocidos.

-Buenas tardes.

-¿Para la señorita de siempre? –preguntó ella con un tono picarón, tan curioso en una cara llena de arrugas e historia.

Kotetsu sonrió un poco. Aquella anciana sabía perfectamente para quién era. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí pero –miró el puesto de flores, buscando la adecuada. Había estado pensando mucho e investigado para averiguar cuál sería la más adecuada. Quizá incluso lo había pensado demasiado pero tenía claro que quería hacerlo bien, no a lo loco sin pensar. Y ya sabía cuál era la adecuada-, ponme también una de estas –dijo señalando una de las flores de durazno que había en un botecito a un lado.

La mujer no dijo nada, pero esbozó una sonrisa diferente mientras cogía una de las flores, añadiéndola al ramo. Una sonrisa que parecía de buena suerte, como si supiese sus intenciones. Kotetsu cogió el ramo, rascándose la nuca.

-Gracias… eh, tome –sacó el dinero, poniéndolo sobre el pequeño mostrador, en un hueco libre.

Con el ramo en la mano se fue de allí.

**···**

Debería haber cogido una chaqueta, lo sabía. El chaleco sobre la camisa era demasiado ahora que comenzaba el frío pero metió la mano libre en el bolsillo, caminando entre las lápidas, conociendo ya de sobra el camino. Se detuvo por fin frente a la tumba que buscaba, agachándose frente a ella, de cuclillas, con el ramo aún en las manos.

-Buenas noches, cariño –sonrió un poco.

Al comienzo esas sonrisas siempre estaban teñidas de tristeza. Le había costado entrar en el cementerio la primera vez solo tras el funeral. No podía olvidar que ella había muerto sola, casi como si él la hubiese abandonado por mucho que hiciese lo que ella quería que hiciese, que fuese lo que ella quería que fuese. Pero con el tiempo aquella sonrisa se fue tornando más tranquila, casi como si simplemente se sentase frente a una vieja compañera que podía oírle. Miró hacia el cielo un poco, realmente creía que de alguna forma ella podía verle, saber lo que ocurría. Era lo que siempre le había dicho a Kaede. No podía saber si era cierto o no, pero prefería pensar que sí. Si tenía que elegir, elegía ser optimista.

El pesimismo y la tristeza no llevaban a ningún sitio.

-Siento haber tardado tanto. Han sido unos días muy ajetreados –normalmente iba allí una vez cada mes al menos, pero la última época había sido muy apurada. Hero TV y los criminales no descansan. Pero sabía que eso era algo que Tomoe le disculparía. Ella siempre había sido muy buena en ese sentido. Casi podía imaginársela frente a él, sonriendo, con alguno de sus comentarios.

Comenzó a hablarle, en voz baja, como si ella estuviese realmente a su lado. Le contó lo que había ocurrido últimamente, los últimos malvados a los que habían detenido, cómo había ascendido en la clasificatoria por primera vez en dos temporadas, como era el ambiente entre los héroes, las risas, las conversaciones, las últimas llamadas con Kaede… Todos los detalles. Tenía toda la tarde-noche para hablar y más de una vez le había pillado el amanecer ahí sentado, sin darse cuenta.

-Se enfadó de nuevo conmigo –suspiró. Lo cierto es que no sabía que hacía mal exactamente. Suponía que era cosa de la edad, aunque pareciese mentira que Kaede, su niña, hubiese crecido tanto. Por fortuna se llevaba bien con su abuela-. Le he comprado un peluche, esta vez no es un Oso Loco –aquello había sido una metedura de pata-. Espero que me guste, dicen que están muy de moda entre las niñas de su edad. Y me ha ayudado a elegirlo Paolin. Es un poco mayor pero dice que cree que le gustará…

De verdad lo esperaba. Siguió hablando, contándole los detalles, jugueteando con una de las flores del ramo, distraídamente.

Cuando por fin acabó, dos horas después, tomó aire profundamente. Debería decirlo. No sabía bien como abordar el tema. Era imposible que ella se enfadase u ocurriese algo pero aún así le costaba sacar aquello. Tenía la vista fija en un punto infinito un par de centímetros por encima de la lápida.

-Voy a decírselo –dijo directamente. Se pasó la mano por la garganta, notando la nuez contra la piel de la palma-. Creo… que he esperado suficiente –con calma cogió la pequeña flor. Le recordaba a él además, al margen de cualquier significado-. Me gustaría que pudieras conocerlo –admitió, con una nueva sonrisa, al recordar su rostro y su forma de comportarse, esa forma de mirarle asombrado como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de hacer-. Es muy buen chico, es muy agradable. Solo tienes que darle una oportunidad. En el fondo es una buena persona. A veces… -se quedó callado, recordando cada momento.

Bajó de nuevo la cabeza hacia la lápida. Era una tontería, podía imaginar que algunos pensasen eso. Pedirle permiso a una persona ya muerta… Pero tampoco era un permiso. Sabía que a ella no le molestaría, que estaría contenta de que hubiese encontrado a alguien después de todos esos años. Pero siempre le contaba todo, no le ocultaba nada. Y aquello no era una excepción. Su muerte había cambiado todo, pero ahora era aquella persona a la que le podía contar cualquier cosa, ante la cual podía pensar, tomarse con calma las cosas, hablándole al aire, ordenando todo en su cabeza. Tenía una paciencia infinita. Sonrió. Le hubiera gustado de verdad tenerla de nuevo a su lado, poder enseñarle a todas aquellas personas de las que le había hablado.

-Te gustaría -añadió de nuevo-. Además, Kaede lo adora. No sé si podrá creérselo cuando se lo diga... aún no le dije que yo... No sabría cómo, no quiero ponerla en peligro o hacer que se preocupe. Pero seguro que dará botes de alegría -aseguró, recordando cómo se había alegrado del autógrafo o del cajón lleno de fotografías de Barnaby...-. Y él también le cogerá cariño.

Acarició un poco la lápida, contándole aquellos detalles, como a veces sonreía tras insistirle mucho, o como le llamaba "viejo"… Había tantos detalles que lo habían atrapado…

Comenzaba a ser noche cerrada y debía irse.

-No puedo quedarme mucho más –le aclaró, incorporándose. Colocó el ramo delante de la lápida, deseándole buenas noches-. Te contaré cómo acaba todo –le prometió, cogiendo la flor de durazno para dirigirse con ella hacia la salida.

**···**

Y allí estaba, con aquella delicada y efímera flor, única y singular, entre los dedos algo nerviosos, que tan solo paseaban por el tallo, indecisos, mirando el timbre. Pero finalmente se decidió. Había ido allí por un motivo.

Pulsó el timbre, respirando profundamente. Con suerte Barnaby no tardaría en abrir la puerta, quizá lo había pillado cenando, o consultando sus archivos. Dudaba que estuviese durmiendo.

Sostuvo con fuerza la flor cuando escuchó el pomo de la puerta girarse. En su mente sonaba, una y otra vez, su discurso ensayado pero en cuanto la puerta terminó de abrirse las palabras abandonaron su cabeza, dejándole solo ante la cara de extrañeza de Barnaby ante la hora y quién llamaba a su puerta.

-Hola, Bunny –comenzó a decir.


End file.
